


Hot Massage

by MagicCamila99Gonzalez



Series: Nico and Levi’s Smut and Fluff Stories [3]
Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Bottom Levi Schmitt, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, M/M, Massage, Nipple Licking, Sex, Top Nico Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCamila99Gonzalez/pseuds/MagicCamila99Gonzalez
Summary: Levi got a message from his boyfriend Nico saying that they might not have their date night because he might be so sore, so Levi has a very sexy idea that can help Nico relax and have a great date night.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: Nico and Levi’s Smut and Fluff Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Hot Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my second Levi and Nico second smut short story. I hope you will like it.

Levi, Casey, and Taryn are at the cafeteria having their late lunch as they have finished their shifts with their patients and they couldn’t be glad to be finished because they all had a very tough day in the hospital with their patients.

“Oh my god, I’m so glad that’s over now.” Said Levi as he eats his sandwich.

"So Levi, how are you feeling today, after you have to help that patient who was a boy of drug addict?" Asked Taryn as she looks at Levi.

"Well, I’ll be really honest, that was really scary, I mean I can’t believe that patient was almost trying to stick a needle into me." Said Levi as he shivers a bit.” But I was really glad that Owen and Alex were there in time and hold him down, but all in all, everything is okay.”

"That’s good, my patient has been screaming in terror every time I was trying to give him his shot." Said Taryn as she looks at her friends.” I’m telling you, it took like a hour to give him his medicine.”

“Oh you two think yours are bad, my patient has been clingy on me for the past two hours, because she doesn’t want to get her surgery, I’m really she was strong, and almost choke me to death.” Said Casey as he rubs his neck.

“Well, at least we are done now, and I’m glad that Dr. Bailey have give us three days off from work, I’m telling you, I like being a doctor but that was so rough.” Said Levi as he look exhausted.

"It has been quite the day a few days since than." Said Taryn as she looks at her friends.

“Tell me about, I’m just glad we are now having lunch now.” Said Casey as he eats her sandwich.

“Tell me about it, I was so hungry during my shift, and I’m really glad that we can eat now.” Said Casey as he drinks his soda.

"So, I’m guessing that our patients are still not getting use to being restrain?" Asked Levi as he look at his friends.

"Oh, I’m pretty sure that they’ll be okay." Said Taryn as she smiles." It's more like character building for them so they won’t go crazy."

"Well, if you ask me, I think my patient could use a bit of more character building." Said Casey as he looks at Taryn and Levi." She couldn’t be able to let go of me when we were about to restrain her, it took like four doctors to get her to let go of me."

”Oh yeah, I have been hearing about that from the other doctors." Said Levi as he looks at Casey." That was a bit harsh, but you two have to admit, that was pretty funny."

"Yeah, okay I’ll admit it is funny." Said Taryn as she giggle a bit.

"Whatever, I’m just really glad that it’s over now." Said Casey as he sighed.” So anyway, are any of you doing anything during your day off?”

"I was just thinking of going home and take a nice warm bath." Said Taryn as she eats her pizza.

"I was just going to sit down at my couch and watch tv." Said Casey as he drinks his soda.

"Well, as for me, I’m not sure what I’m going to do, but I do know that I like to do something with Nico." Said Levi as he smiles at Taryn and Casey.

Then when Levi have said that, he have started to remember the first time that he and Nico have both have sex together in the ambulance during the wind storms.

Flashback

_Levi and Nico are both inside the ambulance to be safe from the wind storm, then Levi notice that Nico’s forehead is a bit red and has a swelling, so he grab a ice pack and pops it to give to Nico._

_"For your face.” Said Levi as he gives Nico the ice pack.” There's some swelling."_

_Then Nico gratefully took the ice pack, holding it to his face where the swelling is at his forehead. Then a few seconds later, it was then Nico noticed that Levi had no glasses on and got curious._

_“What?” Asked Levi as he look at Nico._

_"What happen to your glasses?" Asked Nico as he look at Levi._

_All Nico knows is that Levi's eyes were usually hidden behind his glasses whenever they are working. And now without the obstruction, Levi's eyes were really big and bright and Nico quite liked Levi without his glasses, and think that they are kinda cute._

_“The band snapped when we were climbing in the rig.” Said Levi as explains._

_“Can you see?” Asked Nico as he look at Levi._

_"Yes, I can see, just not perfectly, they’re probably broken on the ground or blew away into a tree, which is your fault." Said Levi angrily and Nico put the ice pack down._

_"You done?" Asked Nico as he didn't want this weird tension between them anymore._

_"Yes." Said Levi and as Nico held the ice pack back to his face, Levi realized that he was continued." No, no I'm not, you know what else is your fault. . . The fact that you think I have a shame spiral, because I don't."_

_Then when Levi have said that, it got Nico to listen to what Levi is now saying, he thought that from the moment they kissed at the_

_“I'm not spiraling, I'm a nerd, I'm no more ashamed of being attracted to guys than I am of anything else in my life, do you know what I did almost every night before I went to college?” Asked Levi as he continues to speak.” I sat in my mom's basement with three other debate-club kids playing "Dungeons & Dragons," and it's the same basement I live in now, trust me when I say no one was having sex, with guys or girls, it was like the Sunsword. . . It's a magical weapon in the game that's really hard to find. . . The point is. . . sex wasn't on the table for us, so I didn't know I was gay._

_Levi continued to talk and Nico paid attention to every word he is saying. When he realized that Levi was not ashamed of his sexuality and looked quite confident about it, Nico realized he could still have a chance to be with him_

_"I knew that I had feelings for boys, but I didn’t understand it, nor until you kissed me. You kissed me, and I felt the opposite of shame. I felt like I existed and everything fell in place. For the first time, I felt like I was holding the sun sword. . .” Said Levi as he continues._

_But before Levi could finished his sentence, suddenly Nico grabbed Levi's face and kissed him as he feels his soft lips towards him, and then Levi pulled back almost immediately as he felt a shock at what was going on._

_"Are. . . Are. . . Are you just kissing me to get me to stop talking?" Asked Levi as his eyes were filled with hurt, desire, and confusion._

_"No." Said Nico as he smiling softly._

_Then Levi and Nico continue to kiss each other inside the ambulance and they started to have sex with each other and decided to become an official couple._

End of flashback

"Levi, are you okay?" Asked Taryn as she looks at Levi.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay, I guess I was still thinking of the day when Nico and I had our first sex during the wind storm." Said Levi as he look at his drink.

"Oh, I’m pretty sure that was really romantic what you two did." Said Taryn as she sips her drink.” I mean you two are so cute together.”

"Well, I can't say I blame you or him anyway." Said Casey as he look at Levi.” You two are perfect together.”

Then as they all continued to talk, Levi’s phone have began to ring a bit, then he pick it up and saw that it was a text message from Nico, and reads a bit.

"Hey Levi, who is it?" Asked Taryn as she looks at Levi.

"It was text message from Nico." Said Levi as he finished reading his text.

"Oh really, what did he say?" Asked Casey as he got curious.

"He said that apparently today he has to help a patient who is going through an addiction with drugs and that he got drag into a car accident, and has to do a five hour surgery." Said Levi as he explains." And apparently he’s really busy now, he’s not sure if he'll be able to have any time for our date night."

"Wait a minute, you guys do date nights?" Asked Taryn in surprise.

"Yeah, every Friday after we’re done with our shifts, we always have a date night after work." Said Levi as he smiles.” We started a few months ago ever since we become a couple.”

"That's really sweet Levi, but something tells me that you might not have a date night with Nico, cause I’m guessing he's going to be sore tonight." Said Casey as he look at Levi.

"What makes you say that Casey?" Asked Levi as he looks at Casey.

"Because I overheard that this patient that Nico is doing with Karev, Link, and Webber is a pretty rough patient." Said Casey as he explains." I heard that apparently this patient was a drug dealer, and he got into a car accident while taking drugs, and apparently they are going to try to get him to the OR."

“Oh yeah, I heard that apparently this patient is so crazy and psycho, that apparently this morning, it took like three hours for every doctor to restrain him and check his injuries.” Said Taryn as she remembers.” I’m guessing it’s going to take more hours to get to the OR.”

"Wow, I bet myself twenty dollars to know that Nico will have some sore parts." Said Casey as he chuckles a bit.

“Well, I’m going to go for a walk before I go back to the apartment, and of course think of something to do tonight with Nico since we might not have a date.” Said Levi as he got up and grab his bag.

“We can come with you if you want Levi.” Said Taryn as she and Casey got up.

“Yeah, since our shifts are over, we can also use some fresh air.” Said Casey as he look at Levi.

“Sure, I could use some company.” Said Levi as he smiles.

So Levi, Casey, and Taryn have all went to the locker rooms first to change into their normal clothes, then as they clock out and say goodbye to their other colleagues, the three of them went to the park for a walk and seem to be relaxed.

“Wow, nice day we have.” Said Taryn as she smiles.

“Yeah, it is nice.” Said Casey as he smiles.

“Wow, it is a nice day, I bet Nico would like it right now.” Said Levi as he smiles.

“So Levi, what are you and Nico going to do, since you guys might not have a date night.” Said Casey as he look at Levi.

“I have no idea what we can do.” Said Levi as he try to think.” I know we can’t have a nice dinner or go to the movies, cause he’ll be tired.”

“I don’t think that tired is the word, I think he’ll be sore cause that patient can be a handful.” Said Taryn as look at her friends.” And I’ll bet he’ll need some ice pack for that.”

Then when Taryn have mention how sore Nico might be after his shift at the hospital, it got Levi to have a great idea for date night, that it got him to smile widely which have got his friends attention.

"Levi, is everything okay?" Asked Taryn as she looks at Levi.

"Yeah, do you have something in mind?" Asked Casey as he look at Levi.

"Hey you guys, do you if there is a store that sells massage oil?" Asked Levi as he look at his friends.

"What?" Asked Taryn in shock as well as Casey." Why?"

"Well, I kinda know what I can do with Nico and it might make it into a sexy date night." Said Levi as he smirk.

When Levi said that, it got Taryn and Casey a bit confused at first, but then they realized what Levi meant, they both smirk widely and they both lead Levi to a store that has so much massage oils, when they arrived they tried to find two massage oil bottles that will be good enough.

“Oh, how about this rose scented massage oil?” Asked Taryn as she holds the bottle.

“No, Nico doesn’t like roses much.” Said Levi as he shook his head.

“Oh I know how about this lilac scented massage oil?” Asked Casey as he hold the bottle.

“He’s allergic to that.” Said Levi as he shook his head.

“Oh right, I remember the last time, took us two hours to cure him, so how about this lavender scented massage oil?” Asked Taryn as she holds the bottle.

“Oh that’s good, he loves lavender.” Said Levi as he grabs the bottle and smiles.

“That is nice, but you can also buy another massage oil bottle, so how about this peach scented massage oil?” Asked Casey as he hold the bottle.

“Hey that’s good, Nico does like peaches.” Said Levi as he grab the massage oil bottle and smiles.

So Levi went to the counter to pay for the massage oils, and as he pays for them, Taryn saw a dark blue nail polish at a table and thought of getting it for Levi for his date night. Then after a few seconds later, Levi bought his massage oils and he and his friends got out of the store.

“Now this is going to be the best date night me and Nico will ever have.” Said Levi as he smiles.

"Okay, so you got your massage oil you needed." Said Taryn as she got out a dark blue nail polish out.” I also bought this nail polish for you, I thought that it might make you look very attractive for him.

"Oh, thank you Taryn." Said Levi as he grab it and smile.” I better get going now.”

Then as Levi have say goodbye to her friends, he left to go back to his and Nico’s apartment to get ready, and as he left, Casey and Taryn both smirk knowing that Nico might have a great night with Levi, and then Casey look at Taryn.

"Okay Taryn, I'm going to bet you fifty buck, that Levi will seduce Nico while he massage him." Said Casey as he smirks.

"Oh, you are so on Casey, I'm betting that Nico will love that." Said Taryn as she smirks." I can't believe that Nico and Levi has sex with each other in an ambulance, but I can’t believe that Levi is going to massage Nico."

"Hey, everyone loves a good massage these days." Said Casey as he shrugs a bit.

That got Taryn to agree with Casey with that and then they both went to the hospital to talk to Dr. Bailey about something important. Meanwhile back at the apartment, Levi have arrived back and then as he place his bag down, he went to the bedroom and then he place to two massage oil bottles on the table and get everything ready.

“Okay, so I have only a few hours to get ready for when Nico comes back.” Said Levi as he look at the clock.

So Levi starts to get everything ready, he puts on some new bed silks on the bed, which to his surprise he had some, and then he put the massage oils at the bed stand and goes to the closet to find something comfortable, and he look at the nail polish that Taryn bought for him and then he grab it and goes to the bathroom.

Then a few hours later at the hospital, Nico is inside the locker room getting ready to go back home, but he still feel really sore all over the top his body, except for his legs, after some hours with a very rough patient, all he wanted to do is go home and be it's Levi, and he put on his jacket and leave the locker room.

Then as Nico was about to leave the hospital and head back home to his boyfriend, he saw Casey and Taryn leaving Alec Karev's office, and both seem to be talking about playing some game with cards and an important event coming up on Monday.

"Do you have any twelves in one of your cards?" Asked Casey as he look at Taryn.

"Only when it's my pay day during my shifts." Said Taryn as she looks at Casey." Oh, I mean to say goldfish, are you ready for Monday?"

"Only when I get to relax." Said Casey as he look at Taryn." Oh, I mean yeah."

"Hey guys, I'm going back to my apartment to be with Levi." Said Nico as he look at Casey and Taryn." What are you guys doing here, I thought that you guys have left."

"We have, but Dr. Bailey called us saying that she wanted to tell us that on Monday, we will have some important people coming to broadcast."

"Yeah, and we have been volunteer to be the cast along with Levi." Said Casey as he smiles.

"That's cool, I better get going now." Said Nico as he look exhausted.

"Okay Nico." Said Taryn as she smiles at Nico." See you in Monday."

That got Nico to smile at Casey and Taryn and then he leave the hospital, as he have left, Casey and Taryn both smirk at each other as soon as Nico left, and they both know that Nico will have a great night with Levi tonight. A few minutes later, Nico have arrived at his apartment and place his bag on the floor.

"Levi, I'm home." Said Nico as he close the door.

As Nico looks for Levi, he still feel a bit sore through his arms, neck, chests, and a bit of his abs because of the patient he was dealing with. Then Nico realize that he hasn't had a response from Levi when he call him, then he made his way to their bedroom to find him.

"Levi?" Said Nico as he open the door.

Then when Nico have enter the room, he was really surprise at the sight of the bedroom. The bed has white bed silk and covered with red rose petals, there were candles lit on the bedside corner. Nico's a bit impressed of the room as he closed the door and didn't realize that someone is behind him and that person is none other than Levi.

"Hey handsome." Said Levi as he smiles.

"Hey Levi, I'm sorry I made us had to miss our. . ." Said Nico as he was about to continue to speak till he saw Levi." Wow!"

Nico is glued to his spot with his eyes widen. There behind him, is Levi in a very seductive pose, his head propped on one elbow. He is wearing one of Nico's long-sleeve button up blue shirts that opens up bit to see his chest hair and has blue baggy boxer on. Nico was really speechless at how Levi is now and he could barely take his eyes of him. He slowly took steps towards him but was stop by Levi as he raised a figure to Nico.

"Wait a second there, take your jacket and shoes off first, handsome." Said Levi as he smiles at Nico.

Then without having to have any argument, Nico took off his jacket and shoes off as well as his socks, but his eyes never left Levi, who slowly began to walk towards Nico, and he blush really red and couldn't be able to speak.

"What's the matter, Nico?" Asked Levi as he got closer to Nico." Cat got your tongue?"

Then Nico swallow a bit and he shook his head, as if to deny the accusation and shake his shock at the same time. Then as he look at Levi, he started to speak as he still feel a bit nervous around his cute nerdy boyfriend.

"Woah, you look so hot right now." Whisper Nick as he look at Levi.

Then Nico move forward to Levi, but as he reached to Magnus and about to lean for a kiss, Levi have place a finger to Nico mouth, much to Nico's surprise, and Levi push him a bit away from his face.

"Uh-uh, no touching!" Said Levi with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Asked Nico in frustration.

"You can't kiss me. . . Not just yet." Said Levi as he brush his finger across Nico's face.

Nico's eyes wandered over Levi's chest, then he look at Levi's hands and saw his nails. Levi's nails were painted in a dark blue, which made him blush even more red than he is. Then Levi notice Nico's lingering gaze on his painted nails and smile at him.

"It's called Royal Blue." Said Levi as he smile at Nico." The nail polish."

"It looks really nice on you." Said Nico as he moan a bit.

"Oh, so you like it?" Said Levi as he smirks.

Then Levi slowly move his hands down from Nico's body, till he reaches the end of his shirt, while keeping his gaze on Nico's face, and he took off Nico's shirt, and then Nico let out a low moan as Levi lift up his shirt, and he lock his eyes on Levi again. And as Levi took Nico's shirt off, he saw that his muscles feel harden and Levi brushes his hands all over Nico's muscles.

"Someone's already half hard right now." Said Levi with a smirk as he move his hand all over Nico's chest.

"It shouldn't be surprising." Said Nico as he moan a bit.

"Oh, why is that?" Asked Levi as he turn Nico around and hug him behind.

"Look at yourself." Said Nico as he look at Levi." It's not that hard to figure out."

That got Levi to smile at Nico, then he kiss his neck, which caused Nico to moan a bit more. Then as Levi kept moving his hands all over Nico's chest, Nico place his hand over Levi's hands.

"What else is nice?" Asked Levi as he smirk.

"Everything." Said Nico as he moan and turns to face Levi.

Nico saw a bit of glow on Levi's eyes from the light which makes Nico to blush more than ever. Then Levi move closer to Nico and slowly slid his hands down until he reach Nico's abs, which made Nico shiver. Then Levi's lean over and kiss Nico at the lips, which got Nico to kiss him back, as he wrap his arms around Levi's waist, and then after they kiss, Levi move his hands over Nico's arms and neck which got Nico to groan a bit.

"I see that you had a rough day." Said Levi as he look at Nico.

"I'm really sore right now." Said Nico as he groan and Levi lean closer to his ear.

"Then let me help you." Whisper Levi and Nico blush." Lay down on the bed."

Then Nico goes towards to the bed and lay on his back, as he puts hands behind his head a bit, and then Levi got on the bed and crawls to Nico, and then Levi pulls the silk bed sheets over Nico's legs except for his bare chest and stomach.

"Now just relaxing, while I give you a bit of pleasure for tonight." Said Levi as he smirks at Nico.

It cause Nico to blush at what Levi have said, then as he tried his best to relax, then Levi pick up the massage oil that he have bought, then he pour some over Nico's chest and stomach which cause Nico to shiver.

Then as Levi put the massage oil bottle down at one side, he starts to massage Nico's chest first, and Nico moan in pleasure, he like the way how Levi's hands are massaging his chest, which made him arch his back a bit.

Levi smile at how Nico is moaning at the pleasure of him massaging his chest and how he felt relaxed, then Levi move his hands down to Nico's stomach and abs, and Nico moan louder as Levi massage him with so much pleasure.

As Levi kept on massaging Nico's stomach, Levi lean down to Nico and kiss him right on the lips, which got Nico to kiss Levi back, and then Levi went back to massaging Nico's stomach.

"Do you like it Nico?" Asked Levi as he smile at Nico.

"Yeah. . . I like it Levi. . . It feels so good." Said Nico as he moan at Levi's touch.

That got Levi to smile at Nico at how much he likes this, as he kept on massaging his stomach and abs, and then as he was near Nico's belly button, it made Nico moan and blush a bit, and it got Levi to smirk at how much Nico like.

Levi kept on massaging Nico belly button, and it caused Nico to moan loudly, and Levi smirk at Nico's moans, then he move his hands up to Nico's chest, Nico move his hands over Levi's hands, and Levi smile at his boyfriend.

Then Levi lean down to Nico, making sure he was on top of him, and then he kiss Nico right on the lips. Then Nico wrap his arms around Levi and pull him closer to him, and he enjoy being with his cute nerdy boyfriend.

Then Levi kissed Nico's neck, and Nico moan so much as he hold Levi closer to him as he kept on kissing his neck. Then Levi travel down his body, as he kisses around Nico's chest, then his mouth capture one of Nico's nipples between his teeth and gave it a tentative bite, sucking on it slowly, and Levi watch with awe at how Nico arched his back and cried out in sheer pleasure as he pull him closer to him.

Nico kept moaning at how Levi was kissing his chest and sucking his nipples, and wanted to keep feeling the pleasure. Then as Levi kiss all over Nico's chest, he kissed down to Nico's stomach to his amazing abs and then Levi kiss Nico's navel as his hands were at Nico's chest and massage it, and Nico moan in pleasure.

'Oh my god, Levi is so good.' Thought Nico as his eyes close.' I'm so lucky to have him.'

Then as Levi kept kissing Nico's navel, he trail some kisses at his abs, then Levi kiss back up to Nico's chest and neck, which cause Nico to moan at how Levi is kissing him and he continue to kiss him more. Then Nico push Levi up in a sitting position, and he kiss him with so much pleasure, and Levi kissed him back as he wrap his arms around Nico's neck and Nico took Levi's shirt off.

Nico trailed his hands over Levi's chest and admire the chest hair he have, and Levi moan at Nico's touch. Then Nico pin Levi down at the bed, much to Levi's surprise. Levi look at Nico and admire his eyes, as he trace his finger through his lips, which made Nico capture one of his fingers and biting them gently and Levi moan a bit.

Then Nico gently laid his hand on Levi's chest and slowly trace a line down to the slope of the waistband of his boxers. Then Alec started to lean forward and began planting feathery kisses on Levi's chest, he started to lose himself in Levi's chest hair, it was so damn sexy, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life there, then Nico kiss all the way down to his navel, and Levi moan in pleasure.

Then Nico work his way back up to Levi nipples, then he capture them with his mouth, then as he kissed Magnus's nipples, he suck on them gently, bringing the nubs to complete hardness. As Nico makes love to his sensitive nipples with his mouth, Levi's eyes are close shut, as he hands were grabbing on the bed sheet and kept moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, Nico." Said Levi as he give himself over to the pleasurable sensation of Nico's wet mouth on his nipples.

Then as Nico finished making love to Levi's sensitive nipples with his mouth, Nico slowly trailed kisses and licks against his chest and stomach. Levi reacted at Nico's kisses and move up a bit. Then Nico push him down again with a smile. Then Nico moved over, kissing against Levi's face, which made Levi moan.

Then Nico moved up, he pull off Levi's boxer shorts. Levi smile at Nico as he run his hand over Nico's chest. Then Nico he pull out a condom from the bed stand, which got Levi to get really impressed.

"What?" Asked Nico as he pull off the wrapper with his teeth.

"I'm just surprised that you wanted to go this far." Said Levi as he move forward and kiss Nico again.

Nico kissed Levi back as he placed the condom on him, then Levi wrapped his legs against Nico's back as he slowly started to moan in pleasure. Then Nico looked up at Levi and rubs his shoulders.

"Are you ready for this Levi, we don't have to do this if you're not ready." Said Nico as he look at Levi.

"Can you just kiss me already?!" Said Levi as he groan and he move up and kiss him hard.

Then Nico kiss Levi back, then he grab Levi's wrists and move up above him. Then Levi moan as his legs move around. Then Levi's hips move up as he did, then Nico pushed himself inside of his cute nerdy boyfriend and lay him on the bed.

Then Nico started to align his member into Levi’s hole, then he slowly enters in order to give Levi some time to adjust. Then Levi’s face finally relaxes from his painful look, and it got Nico to know that he can be able to continue. Then Nico’s big hard cock felt so good inside of Levi.

Then Nico put Levi’s knees up to his shoulders and fucked as fast and hard as he could. Nico’s balls slapping against Levi’s ass, then Levi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his ass was being pounded. Then Nico hit Levi’s special spot, the one that made him go insane, then as Nico angled his dick right into Levi’s prostate, it made Levi scream in pleasure, that his back started to arch up and then he wrapped his arms and legs around Nico. His mouth was permanently open and his eyes were squeezed shut.

“Oh my god. . . Yes right there. . . Oh god Nico. . . Please hit my spot again.” Said Levi as he mean in pleasure.” It feels so good. . . I want to feel it again!”

Levi almost cry because the pleasure he was feeling was so unreal. Then Nico kept on pounding on Levi’s ass, one of his arm is cradling Levi closer to him, while the other is holding the two up so they wouldn’t fall. His dick was pounding into the tight heat. He knew he was making Levi feel good and he didn’t want to stop, he also knew that Levi was about to cum as he kept on hitting his ass.

Then Levi started to put his hands into Nico’s hair and then he fell back towards the bed, as he was on the verge of cumming. Then Levi started to pul at Nico’s hair, which have cause Nico to become a moaning mess above Levi.

“Oh god Levi, yeah, pull my hair. . . Show me how you like it. . . Do you like how I am pounding into your tight ass and hitting your spot?” Asked Nico as he moan and Levi moan.

“OH GOD NICO. . . YES!” Scream Levi in pleasure as he shook violently and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Then Levi pulled on Nico’s head so hard that it made Nico moan loudly with pleasure, then they both started to fall down to the bed, Levi was laying on his back while Nico was falling on top of his boyfriend. They both shook as they came closer together, then Nico lifted his head and he kiss Levi, and Levi kissed Nico back with passion.

Nico and Levi both rode out their orgasms together, as their chests are coated in cum. Then Levi takes his finger and covers it in cum, and he feeds it to Nico, then Nico licks at his boyfriends finger happily, sucking all of its contents off.

Then as Nico lets go of the finger and licks all the cum off Levi’s chest, he didn’t swallow it, instead he brings his cum covered tongue to Levi’s mouth and feeds it to them. They both kiss with passion as their tongues dance, trying to get all the cum they can. Levi wrap his arms around Nico as he brings him closer to him.

Once all of the cum is all gone, Nico started to lay on his back at the bed, as Levi brings his head on his boyfriend’s chest and wrap his arms around his waist. Nico strokes Levi’s back and arm with his fingers, while Levi kisses at his chest and licks his left nipple passionately, which cause Nico to moan a bit. After a few hours of sex, the two collapsed on the bed, sweat beading from the bodies, Nico look up and wiped some hair away from his face. 

"Oh god. . . That was. . . Amazing." Said Nico as he breath heavily.

"Did you enjoy it?" Said Levi as he pull the bed sheets to cover his and Nico's body except for their bare chests.

"I loved it, apparently I never felt this way in a long time." Said Nico as he puts his hands behind head.

Then Levi move closer to Nico as he wrap a arm around his waist. Then Levi cuddled Nico close to his chest as he lay his hand on his stomach, which made Nico moan in pleasure as he cute nerdy boyfriend is close to him.

"Um Levi, you do know that I'm all sweaty now, right?" Asked Nico as he pull off the filled condom and toss it in the trash bin.

"I don't really care right now." Said Levi as he kisses Nico chest." That was an amazing date night we have ever had."

"Oh my god. . . You look so gorgeous and your skin is really smooth. . . Even the way you kinda massage me, it makes me feel my whole body melt." Said Nico as he pull Levi closer.

"Well, I know how stress you are at the hospital, so I thought that I can be able to help you relax." Said Levi as he smiles.

"Well, I'm glad you did, I feel so relaxed now." Said Nico as he smiles.

"This is the greatest date night I ever had." Said Levi as he smiles at Nico.

"Yes it is." Said Nico as he kissed Levi's head.

Then as Nico and Levi cuddle each other, and then they both fall asleep, as the candles have their lights turn off, and the moon from the window began to shine at Nico and Levi, knowing that their love is as strong as ever and no one will ever break that love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this.


End file.
